


A deity in human clothing

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Y/n does to the forest outside of lumiose to take portfolio pictures, then they see something unexpected
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A deity in human clothing

You wake up to the sound of a fletching chirping after landing on the windowsill 

You groan and begin to get up, but were immediately stopped due to your fiancé wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face in your back 

You let out a soft chuckle and ran your hand through his wild black hair 

“Good morning Augustine” 

“Don’t leave, I have the day off” he whined into your back which turned into small mumbling shortly after 

“Fine, just a little longer” you sigh in defeat 

You weren’t going to be late to work when you are your own boss

You run a graphic design business, but you also do photography on the side, Augustine tends to help when design orders overflow 

You where just doing a small bit of photography today for your portfolio 

You plan on taking a picture of Pokémon in the forest in the outskirts of the city 

Well that is, if Augustine lets you go

“Honey I have to work, but I’ll be taking pictures. I’ll be back in a hour or so” you wriggled out of his grip to face him,”I’ll be back soon” 

That seemed to be enough to convince him.

Augustine gave you a peck on the cheek before you left the bed to get dressed 

After doing so, you made Augustine a quick breakfast- he was still in bed before you left- then you took your camera and left the loft above the lab 

You quickly navigated through the city by using the alleyways 

You eventually got out the limits and took a breath, feeling refreshed from the welcoming fresh air 

You went to the one clearing you always go to for wild Pokémon shots, but were surprised the longer you stayed on your route 

The forest was luscious and beautiful, flowers were blooming in so many different colors, some of the half-dead trees that you were used to seeing were now livened up and quite beautiful 

Was xerneas here? It wasn’t like this yesterday, you remember telling Augustine about it’s condition and he was sad about it. he had told you about xerneas livening up places, but the Pokémon frequently travels and it’s rare to see it 

As you neared the clearing you were shocked at what you were seeing; flowers bloomed everywhere and the light in the circle it’s perfect!

You got closer to the center and you had to hold in a breath, xerneas was right there in the center!

You hastily changed the settings on your camera to silent mode and began to take a few pictures of xerneas 

When you had finished taking pictures you’ve decided to stay a little longer just to look at the deity 

Then the most unexpected thing happened, the deity began to detransform

Your eyes widened in shock and you readied you camera, but you gasped to see what xerneas had detransformed into 

Your fiancé, Augustine sycamore 

Upon hearing you Augustine turned in your direction and gasped as well. he wasn’t fully detransformed he still had the antlers.

“Y/n-“ he reached out for you, but you yelped and ran off deeper into the woods 

‘This can’t be happening this can’t be happening this can’t be happening!’

You hid behind a willow tree perched on a small cliff, a river flows below 

You began to open the floodgates of emotions you had stored up from recent events 

You began to weep like a helpless child, tears spilling from your eyes 

You heard the footsteps -you could only assume belonged to Augustine- come near you 

He sat down next to you and wrapped an arm around you 

“Why?” You finally gained the courage to look at Augustine 

“Do you know how lonely it is to be a Pokémon away from civilizations for millenniums? I wanted a life like yours and to be amongst people of all kinds” Augustine whisked his antlers away

“But why me? I’m not sure-“ you trailed off in fear of feeling useless or just an item to your deity of a fiancé 

“Non, you are beautiful Don’t say such things about yourself just because of who I am” he held your chin and tilted your head to make eye contact with him

“The day I met you at the art panel I had felt something I haven’t felt before ever” 

“ Gus-“

“Let me speak please” he began to tear up,”I love you Y/N. I revived this forest because I knew how much it meant to you”

You wiped a stray tear from his face,”you mean much more-“ 

The ground below you collapsed, causing you to fall into the river 

You heard Augustine yell your name and a flash of light blinded your view for a few seconds 

Then xerneas no, Augustine stood in all his glory and leapt below and knocked a log down for you to swim to

You hastily climbed on the log which almost caused it to submerge 

Augustine stood in the water and picked you out the water and placed you on his back. 

Then Augustine got out of the situation, then you slowly began to lose conscienceness. The adrenaline must be catching up with you

~~~

You awoke on the bed back at home, but instead of Augustine laying there it was xerneas 

You flinched and scampered back which caused the deity to lean in slowly 

“It’s me Y/n, do you remember what we had talked about” 

The memories slowly returned to you,” yes, but why were you hiding this from me?” 

Augustine whimpered,”after the event with lysandre, I had a hard time trusting humans again after seeing what everyone is capable of” 

“I get you’re not human by any means, but I don’t know what to identify for you by-“ you began to panic ramble something Augustine thought was very cute 

He nudged you,”it doesn’t matter, I am Augustine through and through” 

“But you will be here after I’m gone” you looked off to the side tears faintly building in your eyes 

“Well, I originally planned on telling you this after we got married, because I wanted you to live forever with me”

“I would agree to that a thousand times”you looked back at Augustine with sheer determination 

“Ma cher, I would also be alseep for a thousand years at a time , which is coming in a few decades-“

“And I will wait, turn me into a rock and put me next to you if you have to sleep” you were determined. Which caused Augustine to laugh and detransform 

He pinned you to the bed, “there’s only one way I can grant immortality that I know of”

You blushed profusely, knowing exactly what he is getting at,”oh? and that is?”

~~~

You collapse into Augustine’s back feeling love,proud, and satisfied. He is yours and you are his forever. 

“I wish we should’ve done that sooner” Augustine mumbled into your chest

“Either way, I’m happy we are together” you began to comb through his wild black hair

“Me too ma cher, I’m glad you accepted me the way that I am” 

You smiled,”you know I never got to show you the pictures I’ve taken when I was back at the forest” 

You got out of bed- which made Augustine whine- and got the camera placed on your desk, then you got back into bed, for you were still naked and very cold

Upon laying down in the bed Augustine scampered over to you 

You laughed and began to show him the pictures, he suppressed an awe as you flipped each picture 

“You really know how to get my good side” Augustine smiled 

You laughed,”yeah I guess I do”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might write a fic about the xerneas being sycamore as a human disguise


End file.
